


Drabbles for a pet

by Lady_Nightshade30



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Torture, dub-con, interfacing, sexual intercourse with giant robots, threats of interfacing in front of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: In a different world Drift never joined up with the Autobots and thus he remained Deadlock of the Decepticons. This are brief snippets on how that choice would have affected his relationship with Meri.





	Drabbles for a pet

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know yet if this is going to take place in an A/U of the Prime/RiD universe or the Bay verse or even in a mishmash between the two. So if you guys have a preference let me know.
> 
> Also check out my tumblr where you will see short drabbles for my various pairings and works, along with various other things of interest, and even me talking about my original works. - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ladynightshade30

1\. Content

He was content to watch her bathe in the small pot he had acquired for her use, no matter how much she tried to hide her small frame.

2\. Poisonous

His touch was like the sweetest poison as it gently trailed along her skin.

3\. Shock

Electricity ran along her skin as the hand of his hologram form snatched her ankle and dragged her flailing body to him.

4\. War

They never meant for the humans to be so involved in the war that they became prisoners of war. 

5\. Heat

Deadlock awoke to his entire body swarming with heat. He cursed darkly and the scent of an organic femme filled his nostrils turning the heat into an inferno. 

6\. Aversion

After her rescue it took Meri awhile to get over her new found aversion to the Autobots. None of them took it too personally.

7\. Whip

Deadlock smirked as the electrically whip sang through the air and connected with the Autobot’s back. But the Decepticon knew the pain of the whip against the Autobot’s finish was nothing compared to the scent of the pet’s blood and overload that clung to his torturer’s frame.

8\. Blaze

The overload she gave him as she wove her delicate hand through the energies of his spark chamber blazed through his circuits and it intensified as she started the process over again and undulated against his cables.

9\. Conqueror

Meri turned away from him as he lounged on the giant slab he used for a bed like a mighty conqueror observing his prize while he stroked himself into overload.

10\. Overload

“You sound so delicious when you overload,” chuckled Deadlock as he brought the organic female to yet another overload. “No wonder the Bot wants you back so much.”

11\. Sleep 

It was hard to sleep on the cold hard shelf of Deadlock’s quarters even more so when he took her clothes as punishment.

12\. Hell

Meri didn’t know what was worse the cold of her pot and Glass box or the heat of Deadlock’s touch.

13\. Humiliation

“Perhaps I should follow Turmoil’s orders and make you overload before him and the troops.” Deadlock says and watches the shudder of fear race through her at the thought.

14\. Haunted

She learned what would trigger her nightmares of being hunted by the Samurai Con quickly and did her best to avoid them. But sometimes the nightmares would not be kept at bay.

15\. Chromosome

“I would be careful if I were you,” crooned Knockout to Deadlock as he pocked and prodded at an uncooperative organic pet. “Even if you are of different species you can still get this one pregnant. On second thought get her pregnant I am in need of new project.”

16\. Delicate

The sight of her delicate hands weaving themselves around his spark energy and stroking along his cables in a fumbling attempt to seduce him was almost endearing.

17\. Desire

Deadlock said nothing as he impassively watched his new pet huddle in the corner of the glass box she resided on in on the shelf as she glared at him with her mismatched eyes behind blood red bangs and fought against the urge to stroke himself to overload. 

18\. Beauty

He knew exactly what she was doing. As she crawled naked to his spark chamber and began stroking the various cables along the way. But he found it hard to care that she was trying to seduce him so she could escape, as his spark chamber opened and surrounded her with its beauty.

19\. Alcohol

There were nights after her rescue that she could only sleep with a belly full of alcohol.

20\. Escape

Meri scream of fear quickly changed as her naked body hit the ice cold water in the basin, her punishment for her most recent attempt to find Ultra Magnus and escape.

21\. Colors

The moment she dropped into his servo for the first time one of the first things he noticed was her duel colored optics and her clothing, as organics often wore, was of similar coloring to the Pit be damned Prime.

22\. Big

Meri kicked out at him in a feeble attempt to get him to back off but he didn’t he just continued on as if she wasn’t even moving, reminding her of their size difference.

23\. Voyeurism

Deadlock is not into interfacing infront of others, or voyeurism as the Earth organics call it, so when Turmoil suggest he make his newest pet overload before him and the troops Deadlock tells him to get scrapped. 

24\. Discipline

Deadlock growled in fury at his pet and reached for her again, cables snaking out of his hand and wrist to coil around her. It was time she learned some manners he decided as he dragged her screaming from the corner of her glass box.

25\. House 

When she finally managed to return home it was only half of her that did so, because like it or not she had formed a bond with her Decepticon captor through his spark and she would never be complete without him.

26\. Enemy

He is the enemy, she told herself repeatedly whenever he reached for her. Eventually, she told herself, it would be enough to keep the desire at bay.

27\. Knifeplay

Deadlock enjoyed watching his little pet clean his blades.

28\. Scream

“Where are you taking me?” she demanded.

Deadlock said nothing as he led her into the Autobot’s holding cell. The scream she released when she saw him, brought a fanged smirk to his lips.

29\. Rescue

“Prime!” Elita snapped storming into the room. “I want my daughter back!”

30\. Anything

He would do anything to reunite his spark, including joining the Autobots.


End file.
